


Sleeping Habits

by DrowningDreamsForever



Series: Victuuri's Fluff+Random Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Sleep stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningDreamsForever/pseuds/DrowningDreamsForever
Summary: No matter the season, it seems that Yuuri has adopted some strange sleeping habits.Not that Victor minded. In fact, he would argue that all of them benefited himself.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri's Fluff+Random Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I have finals this week and I wrote this in thirty minutes because I'm very stressed and procrastinating because AMP is a bitch.

No matter the season, it seems that Yuuri has adopted some strange sleeping habits.

Not that Victor minded. In fact, he would argue that all of them benefited  _ himself. _

During the unforgivably frigid Winter in Russia, it seemed as if their apartment could never be warm enough. To make the situation even more laughable, the heater broke yesterday. Hence, the situation they found themselves in now.

Both of them were bundled up from head to toe: fuzzy socks, beanies, large sweaters, heavy sweats and all. Not to mention the heavy weighted blanket that was draped over their intertwined legs.

Victor slowly came to consciousness, noting the arms tightly wound around him and the legs curled around his. He tilted his head towards the warmth, nuzzling into the cotton of Yuuri’s beanie.

Victor may be the one who is consciously clingy, but unconsciously, Yuuri transforms into a parasite. And Victor is the host.

Yuuri let out a small exhale, burying his cold nose into Victor’s neck, mumbling protests, “Too early. Too cold.”

“You’re right about one of those,” Victor murmured, dragging his hand across Yuuri’s leg that was draped over his abdomen. 

Yuuri tugged at the blanket, dragging it further up so that it came to his chin, “You could set me on fire and I’d still be cold.”

“I’d say you’re plenty hot, Yuuri.”

Yuuri made a noise of protest in the back of his throat, “If you weren’t my only source of heat right now, I’d be kicking you out of bed.”

Victor let out a chuckle, pressing a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

They were interrupted out of their little reverie as Makkachin jumped up on the bed, letting out little yips of excitement and licking their faces.

“Makka!” Victor laughed, pulling the dog to sit in between them. 

Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she panted at them, her tail thumping on the covers to create a rhythmic thumping beat. 

“Does Makkachin have any other warmer sweaters?” Yuuri asked as he scratched Makkachin behind her ears and smoothed out the thin shirt they had put her in yesterday.

Victor shook his head, pulling his hat down to cover the red tips of his ears, “I was planning on going to buy her a new one. I saw one online with sherpa lining!”

Yuuri grumbled in agreement, shoving his fingers under Victor’s back in attempts to heat up his frigid hands, “And while you’re at it, Vitya, buy another heater.”

“Mhm. Don’t worry,  _ Solnyshko,  _ I’ll make sure to buy you something that’ll make you hot and dripping with sweat.”

Victor gets a face full of pillow.

* * *

Summers are no exception to weird sleeping habits.

This one is absolutely  _ delightful. _

It’s the first night of their vacation in Tokyo, and both of them are dripping with sweat from the suffocatingly humid climate in the middle of summer.

Yuuri ran his hand through his hair, slicking it back in the style that had Victor forgetting every vocabulary word in the  _ three  _ languages he’s fluent in.

Yuuri glanced at Victor out of the corner of his eye, “Let’s go shower, then head to bed. I feel so gross and sticky.”

Victor hums in agreement, stretching to join Yuuri in the shower of their hotel.

After they shower and Victor goes through his rigorous skin care routine, both of them dress and snuggle in the western style bed.

Victor opts to sleep without a shirt since it is still a bit warm, but remains in the cute poodle sleeping pants Yuuri bought him for Christmas.

They exchange languid kisses in the dim lighting of the hotel lamps, the only noises are their quiet sighs and the slight shift of the sheets.

Victor’s hands ran down Yuuri’s sides, admiring the way that Victor’s own shirt fell loosely on Yuuri’s figure. He traced the exposed collarbone, admiring how it peaked from the loose collar.

Victor places soft kisses on Yuuri’s collarbone, running his fingertips on the milky and moisturized skin of his arm.

Yuuri’s hand caressed the back of Victor’s head as he let out a content sigh, his fingers massaging the sensitive skin on his scalp.

Victor placed a final kiss on Yuuri’s nose, admiring the sleepy expression and droopy eyelids of his fiance, “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, Vitya.”

* * *

Victor jerks awake as he hears the cacophonous sound of Yuuri’s alarm invade all of his senses.

Yuuri also makes a noise of protest from where he cuddles up to Victor’s side, “Off. Off. Turn off.”

Victor mumbles in agreement and blindly palms the nightstand to turn off the alarm.

Left in silence once again, Victor bundled up Yuuri into his arms and drew him closer. He buried his nose into Yuuri’s hair, smelling like the complimentary hotel shampoo. 

Victor begins his loving morning caresses, starting from the small dimple on Yuuri’s right check, down to his sharp jawline then to the lovely blue vein on his neck.

Victor pauses when his hand makes contact with bare skin on Yuuri’s back.  _ When had Yuuri taken off his shirt?  _

Now that Victor’s senses are clear, Yuuri’s bare chest is pressed firmly against Victor’s own chest, the warmth between them radiating energy.

Victor continued his descent down Yuuri’s body, instantly pausing when he felt the bare cheeks of his fiance. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, glancing down at the dark head pushed against his neck. 

Was Yuuri naked?

Victor grinned mischievously, kneading Yuuri’s hips like dough. He massaged the skin as if he could change the shape of Yuuri’s body with his hands alone. His hands dipped in between Yuuri’s thighs, slowly dragging his hands up to his strong glutes.

Yuuri let out a soft moan, shifting his hips slightly on top of Victor.

Then, Yuuri’s eyes shot open.

“Good morning, dear!” Victor cheered as he brought his hands up to cup Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri looked down in bewilderment, as if he just noticed that he was completely naked, “When did you take off my clothes?”

Victor raised an eyebrow at Yuuri, letting out an unattractive snort, “You think that after all that time we’ve spent sleeping together that  _ now  _ would be the first time I strip you naked?”

Yuuri blushed, shifting over to his side of the bed, “Ah. I’m surprised that this hasn’t happened early.” 

Victor pouted, “What are you talking about Yuuri?” Did Yuuri really think so little of Victor that he would _strip_ Yuuri in the middle of the night?

“Sometimes when it’s hot and humid, I, uh, take off my clothes when I sleep?” Yuuri quickly admitted, turning his profile slightly away from Victor.

There was a beat of silence as Yuuri's cheeks gradually became more and more flushed.

“So, you sleep strip?” Victor smiled, slightly amused with Yuuri’s predicament.

“No! It’s not  _ stripping _ !” Yuuri protested vehemently, whipping his head around to glare at Victor with large brown eyes.

“Right. You get plenty of practice stripping when you’re conscious,” Victor quips as his foot brushes against a clump of cloth at his feet. He raises an eyebrow at Yuuri and lifts the cover, staring straight at the grey cotton pants Yuuri had been wearing before they fell asleep. 

Yuuri glares at the pants that are shoved into the corner, as if it was the pants fault.

“Maybe when we’re out shopping I can buy you a cute pair of sleeping shorts,” Victor cheered as he threw his arms around Yuuri’s neck, “That way, you won’t overheat in your sleep and end up naked.”

Yuuri shook his head, placing a small peck on Victor’s cheek, “I know I’m going to regret this.”

Later that night, Yuuri goes to bed with cheeky red shorts that say “HOT STUFF” written in bold across the butt.

**Author's Note:**

> I also sleep strip so that's where I got the inspiration from. Whenever I share a bed with someone, I always have to warn them that I might end up in just my underwear in the morning.


End file.
